The gift
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: Christmas 6th year at the Evans was intrupted when James Potter Came to the door to spend christmas with Lily Evans. Please review


The Gift

By SuperGirl

A/N: I only own my own insanity and yet here I am, also I own my Dog. HP not mine only the twisted thoughts in my head.

No matter what I ever did, he always got away with things. His name was POTTER. No I didn't care for being on first name terms with him. He was fallowing me around being cruel to others for what attention from me, please grow up. That is what I have said however it hasn't worked. He writes me love notes and asks me out with his friends fallowing him the whole time. How can I take him serious, speaks of which there is Sirius his annoying best mate.

The whole group are messed up, at first I thought that was how male wizards acted, but unfortunately it was just them the four of them whatever they call themselves. I know I sound like I am a mean person here, but he is mean to others for laughs. It's terrible! I grew up being called names by my sister and hit and smacked by her like everyone else with a sibling. However all four are only children imagine that, oh wait Sirius has a half brother, but that doesn't count since he is the black sheep.

None of them have been picked on an humiliated by someone else. Maybe that is why I don't like Potter. He always seems to be up to something. He hurt Snape for calling me a name, however if he listened to me he would have know I don't care. Honestly I been called worst by my sister, don't get me started on her. My father claims she is a witch as well without magic abilities and is here to torched us.

And here is it my sixth year of school Christmas break I am home spending time with people who don't throw dung bombs at people and with people who love me and then it was all ruined.

"There is someone at the door!" my mom cried giddy, she ran to the door and opened it up. Petunia ran past me hoping it was Vernon he reminds me of a pig for some odd reason. My mom was laughing at something at the door and Petunia walked away, apparently it wasn't her boyfriend. How sad no Vernon to make fun of me on my week long vacation. My mom turned at looked at me grinning like a mad woman then continued to talk to someone.

My mom opens up the door more and takes something from the stranger on the other end. A present of some kind she then smiles and jesters for the person to come in. My mom walks in slowly and turns to the person asking them to fallow her. There in the door was Potter with a backpack and his broom? I felt extremely ill all of a sudden. I froze and my heart stopped. He killed me then and there at my families house.

"Hello Lily." he said smoothly. I felt my anger in crease dramatically. "You!" I yelled losing my indoor voice, something I hadn't since 2nd grade in school. He smiled at me and leaned forward and kissed my temple. I quickly did a double take and back up in a half martial art defense pose half I'm going to poke pose, not very lady like. "Go home Potter!" I said grinding my teeth.

"I can't, your mom invited me here at the train station a few days ago to spend Christmas with you." I froze in horror and turned my head to my mom who was placing the 'gift' he brought under my tree. I looked over at my mom who was ill. It was a secret not many knew but us she had cancer and it was the beginning, but she was over doing the holidays and why would she invite him. I then looked at Potter again.

"Where is your gang, there usually with you." I snapped. He laughed a bit. "Not always, but there with there families they have families you know." he said grinning. I was fuming. "What about yours?" I asked sternly. "My parents won't be home for Christmas there gone working." he said slowly. "I was going to go to Sirius' parents house, but they don't like me due to the fact I like muggle-borns in all." he said softly. I looked at my mom who had a sad look on her face, I knew she heard me snap at him.

"Fine, I just wished I knew you were coming I would have gotten my hexes up to date." I said smugly, he smiled at me some and laughed. My mom smiled at me and went to the kitchen. "My parents are Auras." he said softly. I turned and looked at Potter for a moment, he was being serious. "They are going out more and more often to fight against the followers of the dark lord and you know how that must be." he paused some and looked at me.

"I wouldn't Potter, my family is Muggle-born were targets and we can't defends ourselves." I said softly. He nodded and paused looking at the ground. :"You know I like you Lily, I know I mess up a lot, but I want you to be part of my life. I been trying not to be as childish with my friends you know." He didn't make eye contact with me.

"I hardly believe that." I said sitting down on the steps I was standing on. I look at him and give him a look of sincerity. "I mean your cruel to others and you do that for my attention, but here you say your against the dark lord and yet you can be just as mean, if you don't stop it you will be just as bad as he is one day." Potter looked at me and was going to responds but stopped and looked at me. "You think that?" he squeaked out. I nodded.

"I don't hex people even after they insult me and call me names. I don't go turning Sapes' hair pink and put boils on him for calling me names because I am Muggle-born and I do better then him." I looked at Potter some. "I don't want you defending me, I wouldn't fight like you have been." he looked down and turned for the door. I jumped up and stopped him. "Stop." I heard myself say. He froze and looked at me I could see tears forming in his eyes. "Just stay, it's going to be Christmas. I didn't mean to sound so harsh, you know." I said softly. He shock his head and I grabbed his face in my hand and forced him to look at me.

"Potter, we can be friends, but you guys have to stop hurting people. If were ever going to stop the dark lord we have to be better then him. You must not have hatred in your heart." I said I turned and seen my mom looking at us. I felt embarrassed at that moment. I looked back at Potter and he looked up and nodded. "You are right." he said softly. I bit my bottom lip looking up at him then at my mom. "Dinner is ready, James why don't you take off your coat and join us?" she instructed. He looked up then at me.

"Give me your coat I will put it away." I said holding my hand out. He nodded and took it off and handed it to me. It was heavy as can be and I placed it in the closet in the living room. I looked up and waved my hand for Potter to fallow me. My mom had two chairs out I guess for us. I then heard the door bell ring. I completely forgot about Vernon. Petunia jumped up from the table and ran to the door. My dad sat down his newspaper and looked over at us.

"Hello James." he said greeting Potter. He smiled at my dad who winked at me. I glared at my dad giving him an odd look. "Nice to see you Mr. Evans." Potter said smiling. My dad chuckled and puffed on his cigar and folded the newspaper over and sat it down away from the dishes on a amour behind him. "How are you my boy." my dad said as if he knew James forever. I turned and looked at James. "Good. Thank you." he said smiling some.

That is when Vernon came in he gave me a disgusted look and turned to Petunia. "I though she was staying at her school." he said looking at Petunia.

I froze looking at Petunia with a sad look on my face. Then Vernon noticed Potter was sitting next to me. "And who is he?" he asked Petunia. She looked at me and I frowned at her some. "I don't know who he is." she said honestly . Vernon glared at me. "Is he one of your freaky friends?" he said to sternly. I felt Potter start to get up, but I grabbed his hand stopping him. He looked at me and looked shocked I wasn't doing anything.

"Vernon, I advise you not to ever speak to my child that way." my dad said standing up. Potter relaxed and sat back down. My dad looked at Vernon who was bigger then my dad, however my dad wasn't fat like him and was Irish and well, the men in our family have been known to fight. "If you wish to stay here, then act civil, she is my daughter and I will not allow you to insult her or her friend in my home." Vernon swallowed some then looked at Petunia. "Is he one too?" he asked looking at Potter.

"Is he a what?" my mom asked bringing in a dish.

"A freak like Lily!" said Vernon.

"Leave!" my father said looking at him. "It is Christmas, you are not welcomed here." my dad said slowly. Vernon turned to Petunia who looked at my dad as if she would kill him.

"Fine, goodbye Petunia." said Vernon who turned towards the front door. I sat in my seat low as I could sit. Potter looked at me oddly.

"I don't get it, he was insulting you and you said nothing." I looked at my dad then Potter.

"It wasn't my place, My dad took care of him and he is gone now." I said looking at Potter.

"Your dad isn't going to be there for you always when you need him. What are you going to do if the Dark Lord comes after you. Tell him to hold on while you ring you dad on the phone to tell him off for you?" he asked looking at me. I froze there looking at him my dad seemed interested in my responds as well.

"I going into training with Dumbledore this summer." I said looking at my empty plate.

"She is going to be in his Order, aren't you dear." my mom said placing down the ham in the middle. Of all things my mom is proud I am joining an organization to fight the dark arts. Potter looked at me oddly. "Order?" he asked I looked down. My mom shouldn't of said the name. "The Order of the Phoenix." I said softly grabbing a roll.

"I never heard of it." he said looking at me.

"There like secret police." said my mom handing Potter a roll.

"I think I might know what your talking about." then he frown some. "That is dangerous." he said looking at me.

"I have people to protect." I said looking up at my dad who was grinning at me. "It is what I was destined to do." Potter didn't respond to that with a rude commit like I thought he would.

"I don't know if I could do that." he said softly. "I mean it's dangerous and there is the war." he paused looking at my dad.

"There is a reason god made me a witch Potter, I wasn't born to be a housewife or do something else. I work hard so I can defend myself not against Slytherin, but against the real bad guy. I want to do this for those I love to keep them safe. I know I am only seventeen, but it is my destiny to stand up to him." Potter looked at me, but didn't reply Petunia came in and sat across from me and him.

"I hate you." she said to me. I looked down and my dad gave her a look my mom looked at her. "Petty, stop it is Christmas, we might never have one together as a family again." Petunia stopped her hateful look and realized what my mom said as she sat next to my dad. My dad took her hand is his and kissed her hand. I made me want to cry to see them so much in love. I bit my lip again looking at them. I think Potter realized what my mom meant.

After dinner my mom and dad went to bed Petunia went to the library to use the phone to call Vernon to talk to him. James and I sat at the fire by the tree in the living room. "I got you something." he said softly. I looked away from the fire at him. We were in out pajamas, and it was getting late. He handed me the huge box he came with. I looked at him oddly. "I don't have anything for you." I said looking at him.

"Oh but, this is corny, but being with you is more then anything I ever wanted." I looked at him and smiled some. "Do you mean it Potter?" he nodded smiling. I laughed some looking at the box. What on earth could it be? I looked at him and paused. "Why do you like me?" I asked him. He turned red some. I never seen Potter get nervous before like this, usually he would run his hands in his hair. "I think you're the most beautiful person I ever seen inside and out." I blinked a few times looking at him.

"I mean, you really are." he said softly. I smiled at him I could feel a blush. "That is nice of you to say." I said looking at him. He smiled looking at me. "You also have the most beautiful eyes I ever seen." I laughed some. "Just don't tell my dad that, I have his eyes." Potter smiled at me a genuine smile.

"Are you going to open it?" he asked. I looked down realizing I had a box in front of me. It had bright red curly ribbons and it was huge, but I noticed some holes on the side. I looked up at Potter who was biting his lip nervously. I untied the ribbon then took the lid off. I looked in and seen a wired cage a small one. I pulled it out and seen a small red owl on a wooden stand in the middle.

"It's a baby." he said looking at me. I nodded looking at the Owl then Potter. I never had a pet while at Hogwarts. "It's a red owl, there not very common, but I seen it and it reminded me of you." I looked at Potter then the small owl who just opened it's bright brown eyes. I smiled at it then Potter. "What is its name?" I asked Potter turned red. I wished I hadn't asked looking at him. "Lilykins." he said looking at me. I turned bright red.

"Lilykins?" I repeated.

"It's a girl, I was going to name it Lily, but you know." I looked at him and new he was embarrassed a lot.

"It's sweet." I said. "Now when you talk about your Lilykins it's a bird huh?" I said laughing a bit. He smiled some. I still felt bad I hadn't gotten him anything.

"Let's be friends." I said looking at him. Potter smiled some. "I mean real friend we have only a year and a half left before school ends. Let's no longer fight or cause the other to be upset with us?" I said. Potter looked at me.

"Call me James." he said. I smiled at him and nodded. I bent forward and kisses his check as the clock chimed midnight. I looked at him and he was speechless, imagine if I lip-locked him?

"Merry Christmas James." I said softly I sat up heading to the stairs. He stopped me and I paused looking at him.

"Thank you Lily." I smiled and looked at him.

"For what?" I asked. He gulped some then looked up into my eyes.

"For being you, for not being like me, for not fighting with anyone."

"No one is perfect Potter, James." I said making a mental note.

"I can't see one flaw on you." he said looking at me.

"I am just a girl James, there are thousands of girls better then me." I said looking at him. He leaned forward and kissed me softly partly on the check and partly on the mouth. He moved slightly away.

"Good night." I said, he smiled at me.

"I am going to try to be a better person, for you that will be my real present to you Lily."

"James, you don't have to."

"I want to be like you." he said. "I want to fight for those who I love." I smiled a bit at that.

"I would like that." I said smiling. "I get to keep the owl right?" I asked grinning he laughed some and nodded.

"Good night James see you in the morning." I said turning up the stairs my heart was in my throat beating faster then ever before. I looked in the small cage at the bird smaller then my hand and looked back at James sitting in a chair by the fire place looking at a photo of me and Petunia with a smile on his face.

That was the first Christmas with James, I guess he brought small gifts to everyone else in my family. My mom gave him some socks for school and a pair or winter gloves from all of us I guess. He gave my dad some Burts beans and joke books, yeah I know guys stuff. Petunia got a dung bomb, and my mom a glass rose, her name was Rose. They were all small presents even the rose was small. Petunia wasn't very grateful for her gift and didn't know what to think of it. My dad would latter use it on Vernon, that is another day.

It was the last Christmas we spent together as a family like this. Vernon has been added to the family. Now its been a year ago. My mom passed away a month ago, James was there for me in my greatest time of need as the perfect boyfriend I could ever ask for. I know my mom would have approved of him as a suitor for me. We started to date in the summer of 1976 before our 7th year started. He even took me to see her grave today and bring you roses for your grave. He did keep his promise for me he is a better person. I fell in love with him, slowly, but I did. The best gift of all was that Christmas in 1975. I think my mom knew before I did about James and me, maybe it was faith we ended up together. I am not sure what it was, but he changed. Maybe I changed as well.

"Hey Lily."

"Yes James."

"I have a smaller box for you this year."

"Oh you didn't need to give me anything."

"This isn't exactly a Christmas present."

"James?"

"So, I was thinking after school that we start a fam-" unfortunately James was interrupted by a kiss.


End file.
